


First Order Husbands Outtakes

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Outtakes, because these assholes were just too cute, silliness, stuff that didn't fit in the stories but was too cute to discard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff that didn't make it into <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/383299">First Order Husbands</a>.  One is a bit that didn't work in the story that I didn't want to scrap the other I just never could quite fit into the narrative</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Order Husbands Outtakes

_**AUTHOR NOTE PART I: This was what I originally wrote for[A Side Trip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5710105) when Ren and Hux are accosted by what’s left of Kanjiklub, but it was a little too light side for Ren. I mean, seriously, if someone pointed a blaster at his general would he really just let them walk away? ** _

_We’ll be relieving you of that, _the man said, not bothering with Basic. He had a wicked looking blaster, with a blade carved out of bone, as long as his arm, mounted beneath._ _

Ren actually rolled his eyes at the man, and Hux almost laughed out loud.

“You will drop your weapons,” Ren told them.

“We will drop our weapons,” their assailants repeated, and there was an almost overwhelming clatter as each of them began pulling out various dangerous articles from all over their bodies and letting them fall to the ground.

Ren looked at himself, and then over at Hux and continued. “You will take off your clothes.”

“We will take off our clothes.” In no time at all they were surrounded by nine naked humanoids. Hux could have gone all year without seeing that, he really could have.

“Your business on this planet is complete.”

“Our business on this planet is complete.”

"You will return to your ship and leave the system.”

“We will return to our ship and leave the system.”

And with that the toughs marched off, bare-ass naked, through the wilderness. Hux managed to hold it in until they disappeared but then he couldn’t take it anymore. He started laughing. Ren cocked an eyebrow, which somehow made it worse, and he sagged against the sled, holding his sides, howling until tears streamed from his eyes.

_**AUTHOR NOTE PART II: I never did figure out which part of which section to work this into, so here it is as a standalone drabble** _

Hux's hand had come to rest in the center of the scar on Ren’s side after turning off the alarm. Lazily, he ran his thumb over the skin, starting in the center and spiraling out. Ren didn’t react to his touch until he reached the edge of the scar, but when Hux’s thumb grazed the raised ridge he spasmed, jerking back.

"The skin is sensitive there." Ren still sounded half asleep, and Hux grinned. He couldn’t resist. He drew his fingers lightly along the edge of the scar again and bit back a laugh as Ren jackknifed and rolled away.

"By sensitive, you mean ticklish, yes?"

Ren glared at him, now fully awake, and Hux smirked. 

“Sensitive,” Ren repeated.

“Ticklish,” Hux shot back, reaching out with one finger, unable to hold in his laughter anymore when with a gesture Ren flipped him onto his back and pinned his hands to the bed. He was probably pushing his luck, but he couldn’t hold in his reaction to finding out the fact that Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, terror incarnate according to the entire troop complement of the _Finalizer_ , was ticklish. Ren’s scowl deepened, and Hux expected him to storm off in anger, but instead he crawled across the mattress, straddling Hux. 

“And just how _sensitive_ are you, General?” 

It took no time at all to determine that Hux was _sensitive_ in multiple places, most especially on the soles of his feet, and they fell to arguing, because if a Knight of Ren couldn’t be ticklish, well then, it stood to reason that a decorated general of the First Order, commander of the finest ship in the fleet, mastermind behind the most awesomely destructive weapon ever to exist, would never ever, under any circumstances, do something as ridiculous as giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> And because we're being silly: [What does it take to make a ginger snap?](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/139089719211)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
